


Cleaning Up a Pup's Mess

by pwebes



Series: Idiot Pack Family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Most of the town is supernatural, The town knows about the supernatural, The town really doesn't like outsiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: Stiles has been working as an FBI agent at the BAU office for about a year now. The BAU catches a case about a hacker from Beacon Hills hacking into their database. The BAU goes to Beacon Hills to try to find the hacker while also investigating the strangeness and weird occurrences surrounding the town. Stiles must now make sure the FBI doesn't find out who the hacker is...hint its one of his pups named Danny and an accomplice pup named Jackson. He must also help the pack and town figure out what is happening in his hometown as 9 people have gone missing already. However, he needs to make sure the team doesn't figure out about the supernatural, which will be hard as most of the town is one way or another involved in the supernatural.





	Cleaning Up a Pup's Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize from Teen wolf or Criminal minds i do not own. I just own the fan made story combining the shows

Agent Stiles Stilinski-Hale is sitting down to a briefing with his team of a little more than a year at the BAU, when his cellphone goes off with the song “Who Let the Dogs Out”. Stiles blushes and fumbles for his phone mumbling “Sorry thought I turned the sound off”. His team looks amused at him as he finally turns off the sound and places it on the table. Garcia and JJ are just about to continue with the case when his phone lights up with an incoming phone call. Hotch raises an eyebrow in question to Stiles who just shrugs Garcia starts talking about the new case, which started with a person trying to hack into the database looking for information specifically on the team. Stiles’ phone lights up again and Stiles closes his eyes briefly and sighs “Sorry I think I got to grab this, I’ll be right back, keep going someone can catch me up”.

With that said Stiles gets up grabs his phone and walks outside, as he’s leaving the rest of the team hear him say “Derek this better be important or you’ll be in the doghouse.”  
Through the door Hotch and Emily can see Stiles bang his head against the wall repeatedly. 

Outside Stiles answered the phone as he opened the door so that it doesn’t go to voicemail. He says right away “Derek this better be important or you’ll be in the doghouse.”

“It is Stiles I promise, Danny was being a drunk idiot and decided to hack the BAU I need you to erase any trace that he was there.”

Stiles closes his eyes and bangs his head multiple times against the wall and then leaves it there. “I don’t think I can do that; the team’s new case involves a hacker who looked specifically at BAU files. I can’t tell you any more as you called me when more information was being given. Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Stiles says all this in a deadly calm but angry voice. 

“Danny and Jackson just told me now, why they didn’t tell me right away is beyond me but I’ll be talking to them for sure.”

“Yea tell them they will definitely be hearing from me too and that no more beef jerky for them until I say so and that they will be helping me later.”

“Of course, Stiles, what do you think is gonna happen with this situation?”

“If I know my team and Garcia then she will have found out that the hack came from at least Beacon Hills and possibly even a name, I don’t for sure. Which means we are about to travel to Beacon Hills and my team will be very curious about the strange happenings that have happened and are still happening in out little town. Look I’ll call when I have more info but I gotta get back in and get it. I’ll call or text about when we will be in Beacon Hills.”

“Sounds good, Stiles see ya soon. Love you Red.”

Stiles smiles “Love you to Sourwolf.”

With that Stiles hangs up, takes a deep breath, and heads back into the conference room. He comes in right when Hotch says “Okay wheels up to Beacon Hills in 30. Stiles with me.”

Stiles blinks for longer than a blink annoyed that his assumption was right. Everyone fills out giving Stiles looks and once everyone is out Hotch turns to Stiles “ Everything alright?”

“Yea, just my family being idoits is all. What’s up with the case, I’m assuming that Garcia traced the call to Beacon Hills, though that doesn’t explain why we are all traveling there. Usually other offices investigate that stuff.”

“Yes, well the FBI thought since it was our unit the unsub tried to hack we should be the ones that go, also they felt since you are from Beacon Hills, which is a small town, we might get a better reception there.”

“Makes sense, but what aren’t you telling me?”

“There have been many strange things happening in Beacon Hills lately starting when you were in High School. They also at the moment are having many cases of missing persons. While we haven’t been invited in on the missing persons we are going in on the bases of investigating the hack and if we can offer assistance we will. We were also told to find out as much information about the weird happening going on in the town.”

Stiles running his hands through his hair and replies with “Well Beacon Hills doesn’t exactly like outsiders, just a heads up that includes the Sheriff station. Ah I’ll try to be a bridge between the Sheriff and deputies and the FBI, but the townspeople probably wont’ talk to you guys. Also, didn’t an Agent McCall investigate the town like years back and found nothing actually strange?”

“Well we can try our best, and yes Agent McCall went however, Beacon Hills had the highest rate of death and missing people for 5 years and its only started to decrease in the past few years. The FBI wants to know if we can find more out that Agent McCall was unable to especially with the things that happened later and now. No small town should have that many missing people and deaths.” 

“Okay. If that’s all I’m gonna head out. By the way do we know the name of the hacker cause the Sheriff can easily arrange a meeting with said person when we get there. Also, have we officially told the Sheriff Department about our arrival?”

“No all we know is that the unsub is a highly skilled hacker who lives in Beacon Hills. Yes, they were notified right before this meeting started. ”

Stiles nods his head and walks out the door his teammates have already left. When he gets to his desk he grabs his to go bag and heads out the door to his car to get to the plane. On the way he stops for coffee and a donut with sprinkles on it. When he steps on the plane everyone is already there including Hotch. He is on the phone as he walks on and his teammates can hear him saying “No Jackson you know that was a stupid thing to do, there is no way you are getting out of helping me. I don’t hear your partner in crime complaining.” There is a pause as he waits for Jackson to respond. “ Yes, this weekend, Jackson I’m heading home for a case, I’ll be there to make sure you guys do it. Besides even if I wasn’t I know Derek would make sure. Now I got to go the plane is about to take off. I’ll be there in Beacon Hills in about 8ish hours. I’ll try to make if for family dinner but no promises. See ya soon, tell the rest of the family I say hi and that Derek needs to get that scowl off his face.”

He looks around at his teammates as they all pretend they weren’t all just staring at him. He raises an eyebrow, which he learned from Derek. 

Reid speaks up “You told Jackson that we would be in Beacon Hills in 8 hours but a flight from here to there would only take 6.2 hours.”

“That may be correct Reid geographically, but Beacon Hills does not have an airport. We will be flying into Sacramento which would be 5.5 hours, getting rental cars, and then driving to Beacon Hills which is a little bit more then 2 hours away. Therefore, 8ish hours. Feel free to use Google, but that would take closer to 3 hours. I know a few short cuts to get to Beacon Hills.”

“Okay, well you drive the first car then and the second car will follow.”

Stiles nods his head in acknowledgment and the agents read the files on Beacon Hills. 

JJ breaks the silence first by saying “This town sure has its fair share and then some of strange happenings, even for a small town.”

“I can’t believe that a town with the population between 1000-2000 has so much strange occurrences and still people stay.” Emily chimes in

Morgan askes “You grew up their Stiles, what do you know about the town?”

“It’s just how it was, we grew to accept the strangeness of Beacon Hills.”

Hotch interrupts saying “Okay back to business, when we get to town we will investigate who has the means and motive to hack the BAU however, we will also try to get on the investigation of the missing people. This case will be different then usually, the locals didn’t invite us, they are not looking to us for answers. These people are used to dealing with strange things as Stiles said. Try to talk to the townspeople they know more than the law enforcement usually.”

“That’s gonna be though, the townspeople really don’t like outsiders. They will most likely be polite but cold and standoffish.” 

“Well we try out best to get answers.”  
They all go back to reading and bouncing theories off, Stiles is silent most of the time and either reading or texting. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They finally make it to Beacon Hills Sheriff station and it is 5:30pm. The team is tired but wish to get a head start on their two investigations. Though one agent wishes they weren’t here to begin with. 

“Hey guys let me do the talking when we get in please. Trust me it will be better than either JJ or Hotch speaking first.” 

Hotch nods his head “Okay Stiles, if you think that’s best.”

“Trust me it is, now let’s head in.” They all walk to the Sheriff Station following behind Stiles. When they get in the receptionist deputy glares at the team recognizing right they are the FBI. The team realize why Stiles wanted to talk first because as soon as she sees Stiles she smiles “Stiles! Man, I haven’t seen you in forever! How’s the FBI treating you?”

Stiles smiles back and goes behind the desk to hug her. “Martha! The FBI has been good, interesting at times, but good.”

She raises and eyebrow “More interesting than your High School years?”

Stiles lets out a chuckle “ I don’t know if anything can beat that, but we shall hopefully see. Depends on what the FBI finds here.” 

Stiles say the last sentence in a joking happy tone of voice but there is some underlying something there that the team can’t recognize. Stiles finally looks back at the team and asks Martha “Hey is dad in his office or out talking to the townspeople?”

“He is in his office, he just got back maybe 30mins ago. He really didn’t want to come back though Stiles, you know how much he hates the office.”

Stiles runs his hands through his hair, “Yea I know, but this was kinda important.”

“I know sweetie, just know he’s not in the best of moods. Young Sarah Jacobson has gone missing since you guys last talked.”

“Shit, I’ll make this quick then.”

“Good luck.”

“Okay team time to meet my father the Sheriff.”

“Who’s Sarah Jacobson?” Hotch asked as Stiles leads them through a basically empty Sheriff Station.

“Sarah is an 8-year-old girl who just recently lost her mom, the deputies are probably all out searching for her and my dad would be too, if we didn’t come in at this time.” Stiles says again with something unrecognizable in his voice, kinda like he is annoyed at being back here.

Stiles knocks on his Dad’s office. “Look it will be best if I smooth things over with my dad before I introduce you guys, it shouldn’t take too long. Just wait outside in the bullpen for a few minutes.” 

Stiles heads in before anyone can say anything and so they head to the bullpen where they can see what’s going on in the office, though not hear anything. They see Stiles hug his dad who is wearing a tired but happy smile at seeing him. They are talking when Stiles gestures to his teammates in the bullpen, his father looks annoyed and gives Stiles a look. Stiles hold his hands up in an “I’m innocent not my fault” type of way. The sheriff shakes his head and then gestures for Stiles to leave. The team see Stiles and his father leave and quickly try to make is like they weren’t just spying on them. The sheriff comes over behind Stiles, when he approaches he says “I hear you guys are here investigating who hacked you guys, I’m happy to help but as you can see we are quite busy and in the middle of something here.”

Hotch replies “We would be happy to help if you want as we try to investigate who could have hacked us.”

The Sheriff gives a quick glance to Stiles “That’s alright, we have it handled we don’t need any outsiders help.”

JJ speaks up “We would gladly help, especially as this is your 10th missing person in 1 in a half-months, someone has gone missing once a week, sometimes more. Personally, I’d take any help offered.”

“On average in large cities one person a week going missing might be normal, actually 1.8 people going missing to be precise but this is a small town with little strangers and everyone knows everyone. It’s hard to have a secret in a small town. The statistics would be more around 1.5 per year. “

The Sheriff’s jaw clenches showing he is annoyed, especially after Reid’s comment, “I am sure, we don’t need an outsider's help. If you excuse me I need to go out and join my men in looking for Young Sarah now. See you Agents around. Stiles or Martha can help you find things you need. Stiles I don’t know if anyone has told you yet since Sarah has only been missing for about 2 hours now, but the full p-family dinner will most likely happen tomorrow. Though there will be people at the family house for dinner around 7ish tonight.”

Stiles hugs the Sheriff “ Okay thanks dad, stay safe, tell your deputies to stay safe and that I say hi. Hopefully I’ll see them all before we have to go.”

Once the Sheriff leaves, the team looks very curiously at Stiles and Morgan speaks up, “There a reason your father doesn’t want outside help? Most law enforcement would have called us in by now?”

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, “Like I said Beacon Hills really doesn’t like outsiders, especially after all the shit that went down the past few years. They have learned not to trust anyone besides townspeople. Literally, people driving through our town get a patrol car following them the town is so paranoid. You guys would get nowhere with the townspeople, it’s just no point in you guys trying to help.”

The team is still suspicious, as why couldn’t the sheriff just say that, instead of saying no outside help needed. However, Stiles soon directs them to the files of all the citizens with records. Along with all incident reports that don’t include stupid stuff, such as cat in a tree, or spilled milk on the lawn. Luckily, Danny was never officially in trouble so there is no record for him, and there were no crazy incident reports except for the kanima issue in the club that one time. 

Preteniss speaks up after an hour” So Stiles, I’ve just read an interesting incident report.”

“Oh? What was it about?”

“Did you really kidnap your classmate while he was just in his underwear. Then steal a police transporter van, handcuff him, and then keep him there in the woods for a day.”

The whole team is now looking at him amused and questioningly. Stiles makes a face and scratches the back of his head “Ah, well, you see there were extenuating circumstance for why that happened.”

She raises an eyebrow “Oh really and what were these extenuating circumstances?”

“You’d really want to know, wouldn’t you?” he smirks and then continues reading his reports. 

A few minutes later after the team has gone back to reading Martha speaks up “Hey Stiles, Mr. Jacobson has heard that you are here and just called the station wanting to speak to you.”

Stiles furrows his eyebrow “Why didn’t he just call my dad, Derek, or my cell.”

“Don’t know but he’s on line one right now and really wants to talk to you.”

“Okay, I’ll go take it in my dads office. Hey guys I gotta go hopefully Mr. Jacobson won’t take up too much of my time.” And with that said Stiles gets up and heads to the sheriff’s office. 

In the office Stiles pick up the phone “Hello Mr. Jacobson how can I help you?

In a shaky voice Mr. Jacobson says “I can feel dark magic Alpha.”

Stiles winces “You sure?”

“Yes, it was just foreign at first but it wouldn’t leave and that’s when it started feeling dark”

“Okay I’ll come and check it out later in an hour or two. I’m sorry I can’t come sooner, but as you probably heard by now the rest of my FBI team is here and I can’t be acting to strange and mysterious in front of them. I’ll make sure to check it out before I go home.”

Stiles hangs up and leaves the office to rejoin his team. Morgan asks “everything alright?’

“Yea Mr. Jacobson thought he saw a big black shadow take his daughter after waking up from a nap. He couldn’t get hold of my dad so he called here I guess. I calmed him down, it seemed as if he just woke from a nightmare.”

After an hour or so of digging through police files and asking Stiles continuous questions about the townspeople in the files it is now 6:30. Stiles has finally had enough and says “Guys we aren’t gonna get much more done tonight and I would like to join my family for dinner. Let me show you guys to the one hotel/motel we have in town.”

Preteniss wonders “If the town hates outsiders so much why do you guys have a hotel/motel?”

“Well we do have a few locals living there, its cheap. Besides we might be suspicious of outsiders but we don’t abandon people with no just cause. We get many weary strangers who make a wrong turn, stay for the night, get directions in the morning and are on their way the next day.” 

Hotch speaks up “Your right, let’s all rest and think up some ideas for both our investigations we can discuss them tomorrow.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour and a half later Stiles shows up to the pack house late for the whoever-can-show-up pack dinner. As soon as he steps out of the car he is tackled to the ground by the pups, big and small.

“Okay pups settle down you will all get chances to hug and scent mark me but I need to breath and eat something all I’ve had is a donut this morning.”

Derek lets out a growl at hearing that. “Yea I know sourwolf, but I’ve been dealing with trying to not let my team find out about the supernatural and find who the hacker is.” He ends with glaring at Danny and Jackson who whine and look away. Stiles bends down and picks up the two little pups clinging to his leg, one boy and one girl. “So, what was for dinner and was it good?”

“We don’t know Derek didn’t let us eat until you got here.” says Erica 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek who replies with “I wanted you to eat with the pack when you first got home.”

“I appreciate that, but let’s not leaving the pups to starve anymore and let’s go eat!”

The adult pups cheer as Kyle the little boy pup says “We already ate though.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t sit with us. After dinner though I think its bedtime for you guys.”

“NO! We aren’t tired” they both say. Though little Rose said it with less clarity as she is only 3 and Kyle is 5. 

The pack finally makes it to the table and Stiles, Derek, Erica, Danny, and Jackson all sit down to eat. As Stiles serves himself and Derek he asks “I assume the rest of the pack are out looking for Sarah and the other missing people.” 

“Yea they are all out right now, they will come back and we will head out and then start taking shifts in two pairs after. It’s starting to become even more worrisome. Before there was a pattern of when people were taken and now its just random. Why were you so late, I thought you were going to try to get the FBI to leave early tonight?”

“Yea I managed to get them to leave at 6:30, an hour after we got there. But I had to show them to the hotel/motel. Try to make peace with Mr. Garth and the locals staying there and then I had to drive to Mr. Jacobson’s where I found disturbing information that might be helpful somehow.”

“What’d you find?” asks Jackson 

“The use of dark magic. It was masked at first almost as if to give off an air of innocence or something and then finally gave way to its dark nature. I couldn’t tell what happened the magic was too old, but at least we now know for sure it’s a dark magic user. 

The rest of dinner is more of a friendly conversation and catching up. Kyle and Rose end up falling asleep in their seats. Erica grabs Kyle and Jackson grabs Rose after dinner to put their respective kids in their beds. 

“Jackson please come back to the office with me and Danny after.”

Jackson nods his head and 10 minutes later join them in the office. 

“I know you guys are smart so what the hell where you thinking trying to hack the FBI and then on top of that hack the BAU where I told you they had the best technical analysis possible and was once a hacker herself.”

Neither one decides to speak and so Stiles crosses his arms and glares at them waiting for one to break. Jackson finally had enough he lets out a small whine and says “We were both feeling a lot of pressure and stress and wanted to go back to the freedom we had in high school. We know it was stupid but we both got drunk realizing neither of us got drunk in forever. We reminisced about Danny’s hacking and well I challenged him to beat the hacker at the BAU at her own game. I guess he wasn’t good enough and we got caught.”

“First of all, Danny would probably be good enough if he wasn’t drunk, but we will not be testing that are we clear?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Good, now second! How stupid can you guys be!! I know high school had less responsibilities but we no longer are there. It is alright to blow off steam now and again but we do not get drunk in this pack no matter our age! Now this weekend you two will be sorting out the attic along with doing the house chores for a month. Cleaning the house and doing the dishes each night. The rest of the pack still have to keep their rooms clean and make dinner and do laundry when scheduled. If anyone asks for help with something you guys will volunteer for a month no matter the request. If a pack member starts to abuse this request I will talk to them. You guys clear on your punishment?”

“Yes Alpha…. we are sorry Mom.”

“I know you guys are, you didn’t mean for the FBI to come here, but now that they are I have to clean up your mess.”

Stiles shakes his head and bring them in for group hug. They stay for a few minutes before Stiles says “Okay bedtime for me, I’m exhausted and I need sleep for tomorrow.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somehow the team made their way to Hotch’s room and are discussing the case and Stiles.

“Anyone else notice how strange Stiles has been today? He’s no longer the cheery optimistic Stiles we know. He something different.”

“Yea I noticed that the closer we got to Beacon Hills the more tense he got. Exactly 2 miles away from the town Stiles stopped talking completely and as soon as we got out of the car it seemed as if he had the weight of the world on him.”

“Yea and at the station why would Mr. Jacobson be calling Stiles?”

“Why does the town hate outside help so much. The town is definitely trying to hide something from us, the Sherriff and Stiles included.”

“Well we aren’t going to get our answers tonight, maybe in the next few days we will get some answers. Let’s all get some rest tonight. See you guys tomorrow”

And with that said the team all leave Hotch’s room saying goodnight to each other. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team is basically getting nowhere with their hacking investigation. The police records are getting nowhere and nothing in the townspeople’ school records are helping either. They have no good suspects for who knows advance computer skills and who would have a motive for looking into the BAU specifically. Even with asking Stiles a bunch of questions (read basically interrogating) they still had no idea who could have hacked them. 

All of a sudden, the station comes to life and deputies are rushing about. The Sheriff pokes his head in “Stiles another person has gone missing. Mr. Robbins this time.”

Before Stiles can speak Hotch chimes in saying “Sheriff I know you don’t think the locals will talk to us but I am sure we could help. We might be able to get something out of the family members that they didn’t realize they saw.”

The sheriff looks to Stiles who subtly shrugs his shoulders while making some sort of sign with his hands, but the BAU are trained to notice body language and saw it. The Sheriff sighs “If you guys really want to try, go for it just let Stiles go with whoever is going to Mrs. Robbins house.” And with that said he walks out. 

“Okay Stiles and Morgan go to Mrs. Robbins house, me and JJ will talk to Mr. Jacobson, and Reid and Preteniss can take Ms. Winters.”

Stiles writes down the addresses with instructions on how to get there. “Here, GPS doesn’t really work here too well. I don’t see the townspeople being forthcoming but Good Luck.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles and Morgan arrive outside Mrs. Robbins’ farm. There are a few extra cars in her driveway. As they get out of the car Stiles looks to Morgan saying “Morgan I know you usually take the lead, but the townspeople won’t talk to you, I’ve tried to explain it to the rest of the team, but you guys won’t listen. People in Beacon Hills just won’t talk to strangers”

“Why? We are still law enforcement, what has happened in this town that no one will even talk to strangers or law enforcement outside their local sheriff department”

“It’s just how it is,” and with that said Stiles picks up his pace and knocks on the door of the farm house, a young boy answers it staring at Stiles blankly. Stiles crouches down touching his shoulder“ Hey Will, can you go and get your mom for me?” Will smiles and nods his head but before he can go get his mom, Mrs. Robbins appears looking lost she quickly glances to Morgan and Stiles shakes his head barely noticeable but makes some sign with his hand which Morgan notices. “Hello Stiles, why don’t you come in, what can I help you with?”

As soon as Stiles gets inside he pulls Mrs. Robbins into a hug and immediately she looks more relaxed leaving a hand on her arm. “You know why I’m hear Julie, I’m trying to help anyway I can. Besides I’m sure what Mr. Jacobson said has gotten around by now. I just wanted to make sure you all were as right as you can be and make sure nothing was a miss.”

Mrs. Robbins smiles anxiously “Yea, Mr. Jacobson is giving everyone a scare with his story, everyone is afraid for what it means. I am so thankful that you are here Al-Stiles even if it was just to say hi or to ask questions as the man beside you is burning to do.”

Stiles smirks “You always were observant, if you can have someone show me the bathroom real quick we can get the questions over and done with after, but I don’t think I can hold it for one more minute.”

Mrs. Robbins shakes her head fondly “Oh Stiles, here I’ll show you.”

Mrs. Robbins completely ignores Morgan. However, Stiles as he is lead away says to Morgan “I’ll be right back Morgan, sorry I’ve had to go since we started driving.” He gives a sheepish smile and turns around following Mrs. Robbins to the “bathroom”.

“Here is our room, where he was abducted from in the middle of the night.”

Stiles smiles at Mrs. Robbins “Thank you, and please try to answer Agent Morgan’s questions if possible without revealing the supernatural.”

She gives Stiles a look but shakes her head fondly “I will, but it will probably be impolite.”

“I understand.”

As she leaves Stiles finally releases the shudder he’s been holding in since he came into her room. He releases his own magic trying to identify the magic used and trace it. He matches it to the magic from Mr. Jacobson’s house and Sarah’s abduction. He purifies the room as best he can but there will always be a stain of dark magic in the room now. 

He heads back to the entrance way just in time to hear “Mrs. Robbins I know this is a difficult time, but how is it possible you never woke when your husband was abducted.”

“Like I said before Agent, I’m a very heavy sleeper and I was exhausted that night.”

Stiles makes his presence known “Thanks for letting me use the bathroom Mrs. Robbins, me, the FBI, the sheriff station and others are trying our hardest to find Mr. Robbins and everyone else. Please be patient with us until we can take the unsub down.”

Mrs. Robbins smiles and hugs Stiles again “Thank you”

As they are leaving Morgan raises an eyebrow and says “others?” 

“Yea the whole town is trying to help and figure things out. We band together when strange things happen and help each other out, knowing it could be someone we love instead.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone reconvenes at the sheriff station in the small conference room they were given access to for their hacker investigation. 

Hotch asks “Anyone find anything helpful?”

Preteniss answers with “No, we just got the cold shoulder and no answers at all to our questions.”

“Yea same here with me and Hotch. You two get anywhere with Mrs. Robbins?”

“Surprisingly Boss we did. It was impolite and stiff but she said that she was deeply asleep while her husband was abducted and that the only thing missing from the house was a chastity ring he wore until his marriage.”

“Similar things were missing in all the other kidnappings.”

“You just thought to mention that now Stilinski?” Hotch asks annoyed 

“I didn’t make the connection till now. Like I said similar things were taken. A promise note of being faithful and pure till marriage, a purity ring, a chastity belt, a favorite stuffed animal that wore a ring and one that didn’t, and then a white skirt among other items representing purity”

“We need to reinvestigate what each item means for each person abducted. I’ll go and talk to the Sheriff about maybe getting deputies to come with us this time.”

Stile just shakes his head and goes back to reading the files. Through the glass windows we can see Hotch and the Sherriff arguing both annoyed. 

Hotch comes back fuming “He says that he is not willing to give us his men as they are needed elsewhere. He strongly suggested that we focus on our hacker and not with the missing people.”

“Stiles, what’s going on in this town. The sheriff station and the townspeople are being unhelpful and you are being a bit unusual yourself.”

“Like I’ve said multiple times before. The town hates outsider help. We have been dealing with “strange” stuff for years now that we know how to deal with it. Outsiders don’t.”

“That still doesn’t explain your behavior, it’s almost like your trying to hide something from us.”

“Look boss, team mates, it’s weird investigating your home town where you know everyone. Where everyone wants to say hi and chat when they see you. Where you grew up with these people and can’t think anything truly bad about them. Where small towns have more drama then you think that I need to filter what’s helpful and what not. Where I need to try to not make the deputies and sheriff suspicious of us trying to figure out the suspicious activity of my hometown where I grew up. Where I need to mediate between the town and the FBI and try to catch up with my family. It’s been stressful more then usual. 

“Sorry Stiles, didn’t realize how hard this must be for you.”

“Yea well this is my life what we are investigating basically. I lived these strange happenings and well its weird to relive it with outsiders. I’m telling you all that I can about what happened here, but there are probably lots of factors other than what I lived through”

“Stiles why don’t you go and see your family. We aren’t going to get much done on either of our investigations and I think we’ve asked you enough questions about townspeople today.”

Stiles looks at Hotch and nods his head tiredly “Thanks Hotch, see you guys tomorrow.”

As Stiles heads out he stops to chat to some of the deputies and spends awhile talking to his dad before he hugs him and leaves. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a few hours since Stiles left and another person has gone missing when all of a sudden Stiles comes back with the Sheriff. “So, we have found all the missing people alive, just felt like you would want to know. All kidnapped by an outsider by the way. I know you have only been here for two days but I would appreciate it if you guys could leave as soon as possible. We only have so many people in this town who could maybe possibly hack you guys that if you guys don’t have a lead by now you guys probably won’t have in a few days. Sorry I can’t be more help to you but I have no clue who would want to hack the FBI, and if for some reason they did, it was probably for some stupid prank. The citizens in my town are smart but bored, it’s still small-town life.” 

Hotch looks around at the team see various expressions, but knowing defeat and knowing when unwelcome he says “We can leave first thing in the morning.”

“Ah Boss, would it possible to leave the next day so that I can spend one full day with my family without any stress? I haven’t really seen them in a while.”

He sighs but says “Sure, why not. If that’s alright with the Sheriff.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to be the reason for my son not to spend time with his family.”

“Dad”

His dad ignores him and says “Goodnight, I’m heading to the hospital and then home. See ya tomorrow Stiles.”

“Goodnight Dad, remember to sleep!”

“So, what were you doing that you knew the missing people were found” questions Morgan 

“I was spending time with my family when they were found. Dad asked me if I wanted to come with him to tell you guys. I figured I should incase I needed to play referee. It went better than expected.”

“So why was everyone kidnapped and kept alive?” Morgan asks curiously

“From what my dad said it had something to do with the unsub wanting 13 people before starting a ritual to help him go to heaven by killing those who did not stay “pure.” He was crazy and was killed while saving the people.” He pauses to let that sink in before say “Since its now 11pm I’m gonna head back home, see you guys two days from now.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Again, Stiles is the last to arrive. The rest of his team is waiting for him at the car to take them to the plane and as soon as he gets out of the car his phone rings. He looks at Derek who shrugs his shoulders, as he stepped out too, before answering “What now, I just left you guys like 10 minutes ago?” There is a pause and Stiles closes his eyes before replying staring right at Derek “Your father will deal with this when he gets home. Who will deal with it with my input. No making trouble to force me to stay or come back. You got that?”

He hangs up as Derek wraps him in a hug “What am I going to do with our pups? I need to come home more.”

“Everyone would like that. So how am I supposed to discipline them?” Derek asks smirking 

Stiles rolls his eyes and says “Make them clean it up and write I will not destroy each other’s things or pack belongings 50 times each. If they want to act like pups we will treat them like ones.”

Stiles looks at his team and sighs “I got to go, see you soon Sourwolf.”

“See you Red, love you, be safe”

“Will do my best, you stay safe and protect the pack and town”

Derek nods his head and then pulls Stiles into a deep kiss. 

Stiles heads to his team who are smirking or smiling at him. Stiles rolls his eyes as he gets into the first car to drive to the airport 2ish hours away. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After heading back to the office and getting there at 5pm, the team as a whole manages to convince Hotch to wait to do the paperwork until tomorrow and go out for a drink. Eventually the whole team is having fun and Hotch even manages to crack a smile here and there. All of a sudden Stiles phone plays “Who Let the Dogs Out” and the team laughs at ringtone. 

“Who picked that ring tone anyways?”

“It’s in inside joke, and one of my family members did. I haven’t changed it cause I think it’s funny” He finishes his sentence and then answers the phone. “Hello?”

“The little pups want a bed time story, though the big pups don’t seem opposed to one either.”

Stiles smiles fondly “Which story?”

“They want the three little pigs and the misunderstood wolf.”

Stiles smirks, “Ah my favorite, just let me get home and I’ll tell the story”

“If it’s an inconvenience you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to, besides its probably time for me to go so I can actually drive home still safely and be under the legal limit just in case.”

“Yea no sheriff or deputies to help you out of you bad driving skills.”

“Oh, shut it you. I’ll call back in like 20 minutes.”

Stiles hangs up and says to his team “Looks like I’m going, family duty calls. They get a taste of me being home and now they can’t let it go.”

After a round of goodnights and another round of drinks it’s now 10pm and the conversation has moved onto Stiles, Beacon Hills, and his family.

“Man, that town is super secretive” (JJ)

“Yea I know when we tried talking to townspeople going about their day they were polite but refused to be any helpful.” (Morgan)

“Yea they all acted shifty. It’s almost as if the whole town is in on some secret and they won’t tell any outsider what it is.” (preteniss)

“The statistics of 100-200 people all keeping the same secret without it ever being reveled to other people is .000000000001 to 1” (Reid)

“Let’s not gossip about a fellow teammate’s life, no matter how suspicious it might be. We will not profile Stile’s life and any possible secrets he has.”

“Of course/Yes Boss/Hotch.”

The BAU members might have all verbally agreed not to profile Stiles, but each member vowed to themselves to secretly keep an eye on Stiles and his family .. for curiosities sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! i might make a sequel in more of the teen wolf/ Stiles POV..but idk.  
> Please helpful criticism is welcomed so i can become a better writer!!


End file.
